Three Times the Love
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Quinn, Puck and Shelby as they co-parent Beth over the years. See where they hit bumps in the road, make memories, have disagreements and how these three parents work together to raise their daughter. **Future Fic** continues from where Quinn and Puck left off in the "New Directions" episode. [Quinn and Puck, Quicketh fic]


**I swore to myself that I wouldn't start this new story until I finished "Home" but here we are...haha! I was just so proud of what I wrote and I just couldn't keep it hidden away in my documents folder for another however many weeks it would've taken me to finish my other story.**

**I came up with the idea for this a month or two back. I am an avid reader and writer of Beth fanfics and something like this hasn't been written before. I've seen a few drabbles on Tumblr with the same theme but nothing more. I'm tired of reading AND writing Beth fics where Shelby is killed off. I feel bad! So now I'm giving you all something that is the most realistic story that sticks to where these characters stand on Glee currently, and how I think things should play out in the future.**

**My hope is that you all will love this as much as I do and I seriously can't wait to work on this more. I have so many ideas! Remember to review at the end if you liked it, reviews are the best motivation!**

* * *

Quinn stared up at her bedroom ceiling thinking about her list. Her list of things that she kept track of in her head.

_Call Mom within the next few days_

_Go grocery shopping_

_Reply to emails_

_Beth's birthday next week_

Quinn sighed as she turned on her side. Beth's birthday, her fifth birthday, another birthday she has missed. Thankfully she had Puck with her each year so that she didn't go through the day alone.

This year he made sure that he was with Quinn, this week and the week of Beth's birthday. After that he was back to the Air Force and away from her for a majority of the summer.

"Q, you awake?"

"Uh, yeah I am," she said softly. "I'm just thinking about things."

"Like what?" he asked further.

She turned over again to face him, "Just things I need to do, that's all. You need to stop worrying about me."

"If I stop worrying about you, who will?" Puck asked, leaning in closer to kiss her.

"I can worry about myself thank you very much." She said during the kiss, making him laugh.

"What do you have planned for today?" Puck asked as he pulled away.

"Well I have to go grocery shopping. The kitchen is still empty and we can't keep eating Chinese takeout forever."

They had just recently moved into an apartment together. It was ten minutes away from the Yale campus, making it perfect for Quinn to get to and from classes for her upcoming junior year. It was small, with one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was all they needed and both of them were happy to call it their own. It was also a place for Puck to call home when he was back and forth with his job.

They had just finished moving furniture in and the other essentials needed. The only thing that was missing were current pictures of Beth. The only few they had were from the day she was born and the one time they babysat for Shelby. Puck had a few more because during that time he saw her more. They wished for new photos, more than anything.

"I'll go with you," said Puck.

"Yeah if you want to, and we can do lunch afterwards."

"Sounds good to me," said Puck as he sat up and got out of bed. "But tomorrow we're doing something fun. I have two weeks with you and I don't want to waste them."

Quinn nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

He smiled at her before turning to head out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. Quinn sat up and held the covers to her chest, thinking about making two weeks last.

Just as she started to get lost in thought, she heard Puck's phone vibrate on his side table. Quinn climbed over to his side and picked up his phone. Her eyes went wide seeing the caller i.d.

_Shelby_

Should she answer it? What if something was wrong with Beth? If she did answer, would Shelby get pissed if Quinn answered and not Puck?

So many questions filled her head as the phone continued to ring. In a moment of urgency, Quinn decided to answer, "Hello, Shelby?"

"Quinn is that you? I thought I called Puck."

"You did, but he just left the room and I saw that it was you calling so I answered and…"

"Quinn it's fine, talking to either of you is fine in this case."

"Oh, well um is Beth okay?" Quinn felt completely awkward talking to this woman. The last time they spoke was right before Shelby left Lima and headed back to New York during her senior year. The only person Shelby talked to was Puck in regards to Beth, which wasn't often. This morning phone call was a rarity and random.

"She's perfectly fine, great actually," said Shelby.

"Well that's great, I'm glad."

"I called to ask the two of you something. It's a little late of a notice but I was wondering if you wanted to come to Beth's birthday party next week. If you're busy and if it doesn't work out for Puck time wise I completely understand."

Quinn was shocked at the sudden invitation, also excited and nervous at the thought of seeing her daughter again. "We're not busy at all, we would love to come. Puck is here this week and next week so it's all good."

"Well then that's perfect. It's on her birthday and at Central Park, I'll text you both the details later if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine, but Shelby I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why? I mean, I'm very happy for the invitation and so will Puck when I tell him, but does she know about us?"

"Not yet, this is the first step. Beth is a very smart little girl; she'll be able to understand everything when it's explained to her. In time though, just not yet."

Quinn smiled, "I understand that, and Shelby?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, the three of us will talk more at the party okay?"

"Okay," said Quinn.

"Alright, bye Quinn. See you then."

"Bye Shelby," said Quinn just before she hung up. The blonde stood up and left the bedroom to go to the bathroom where Puck was.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah go ahead," he said.

Quinn came in just as he finished brushing his teeth. She held Puck's phone out to him, "Shelby called you and I answered."

He took it from her, "Shit, what did she say?"

"Well we're invited to Beth's birthday party next week."

"We are? Babe, that's great!" he said as he wrapped himself around her for a hug.

"Yeah it's amazing," said Quinn, not as enthusiastic as Puck just was.

"Quinn, she wants us to see Beth, why aren't you more excited about this?"

"I am Puck, I'm so excited that I could cry but I can't help but think about the process of it all. How we'll have to eventually explain everything to her. I'm scared of what she'll think of us."

"Babe, you're totally over thinking this, she's five. Sure if she was thirteen she might have a different opinion but right now, I'm sure she'd accept us. More than sure."

Puck was right, why was she stressing out over this?

Quinn was still quiet. "What else is it?" Puck asked.

"What if she doesn't like me? Remember when we babysat her senior year? She hated me. Whenever I held her she cried! When she was with you, she was perfect."

Puck sighed as he flipped the toilet lid down to sit on, "Come here."

Quinn got closer to him and sat on his lap, letting her legs support herself. "Beth is going to love you Quinn, she's not a baby anymore. She has her own opinion of things by now. There is no way she could hate you. One look at you and she'll be sold," he said before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, we'll see," Quinn smiled. "While we're out, we're going to have to get her a present."

"There's the attitude!" Puck said, "See, this is why I need to worry about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Central Park at 11:30. The party started at 11:00 but they ran into traffic, making them late.

"This is not the best way to start off this new relationship with Shelby," said Quinn as her and Puck powerwalked through the park. Running would've made a scene, but Quinn was close to doing it.

"I'm sure she'll understand Quinn."

"No she won't, she already has a judgment of us, me mostly."

"We'll get there, and everything will be fine," said Puck while keeping up with Quinn and holding onto a perfectly wrapped, purple and pink, rectangular box.

They finally made it to the location of the park where Shelby told them the party would be. "Wow," said Puck, seeing the sight before him.

The party was in full swing, held at an open space of the park. It was complete with a pink castle moon bounce, various picnic tables, music, food, games and even a Princess to entertain Beth's friends.

"I know, not even my parties were this extravagant," said Quinn.

"I don't even remember my fifth birthday party," Puck said, making them both laugh.

"Well she deserves it," Quinn explained. "Five is a big deal and this is how it should be done."

Quinn and Puck both knew if they kept Beth, they couldn't have given this to her even if they wanted to.

"Ready?" Puck asked. "As much as I want to see Beth, I'm starving."

They walked through the pink and purple balloon arch, which also had a sign that said _Happy 5__th__ Birthday Beth! _"You're always starving," Quinn joked, grabbing his hand as they navigated their way through children and adults in search for Shelby.

"Quinn, Puck!" they heard someone call. They turned their attention to the right, seeing Shelby standing by one of the picnic tables with a few other moms.

Quinn and Puck made their way to her as Shelby dismissed the moms. "We're so sorry that we're late Shelby," said Puck. "There was terrible traffic on our way here from the train station."

"That's okay," Shelby smiled. "It's good to see you, both of you."

"You too Shelby," said Quinn. It was going to take a lot of getting used to talking to Shelby like this.

"You've both certainly grown up since the last time I saw you guys," she said. "And congrats on becoming a couple, I don't think I ever told you guys that."

"Thanks," Puck said, looking over at Quinn and exchanging a smile. "It has been a wildly crazy year but its been great."

"That's wonderful to hear. Oh, I'll take that off your hands Puck," said Shelby, holding her hands out to take the present from him.

He handed it to her as the three of them sat down at the picnic table. Quinn was looking around for Beth, but there was no immediate sign of her.

"I won't talk to you two for long, I know you want to see her," said Shelby.

"I'm sorry," said Quinn, feeling guilty.

"It's perfectly fine Quinn."

"Thank you so much for inviting us Shelby. You have no idea how much it means to us."

"You're welcome and I know. I want this to be the beginning of something I have always wanted for Beth. I can tell already how much both of you have grown and how mature you are."

"We are," said Quinn, trying her best not to sound anxious. "I also want to personally apologize to you for what happened back then. I was screwed up, lost, and did things I would never think of doing now."

Shelby nodded, "I know Quinn and it's okay, I forgive you. The past is in the past."

"Thank you," said the blonde.

"Well I wanted to start this more now than later. Beth is starting to ask questions and notice things. At bedtime she'll ask why her and I look different and where her daddy is. I always give her the best answer I can, but I hate lying to her. Especially as she gets older," Shelby started to explain, Puck and Quinn having her full attention.

"Like I said on the phone, this is the first step. I want to eventually have all of us together and we'll discuss it, once she's comfortable with you two. I'll invite you guys over leading up to that, seeing her, playing with her, things like that."

"So she'll know us as your friends?" Puck asked.

"Yes, until I know she's ready. Once the big discussion happens, and if everything goes smoothly, I want you to be in her life as much as possible, within reason and how you're schedules work out. I completely understand that you both have a life."

"Like co-parenting?" Quinn asked.

"Exactly," said Shelby. "We can come up with a schedule later, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I just want to be sure that you guys are up for it and are committed."

"We are," said Quinn. "We really are."

"Everything sounds perfect Shelby, we can do this."

Shelby smiled at them, "Good, I'm glad. Thrilled actually. She deserves to know her other family that's just as important."

Quinn and Puck both nodded, Quinn giving her a teary eyed smile. "I swore to myself I wouldn't cry," Quinn laughed at herself.

"Hey it's perfectly normal, I was the same way with Rachel," said Shelby. "Well I'm done my little speech, do you two want to see her?"

They nodded again, making Shelby let out a chuckle, "And what perfect timing."

Quinn and Puck turned around quickly after hearing Shelby, only knowing who it could be. A little girl, honey blonde waves and all, came running over in an adorable princess ensemble. It was complete with a dress, tiara, wand, and shoes.

"We were just about to go and find you," said Shelby once the little girl was standing in front of the three of them. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Yes, yes so much! Thank you so much Mommy!" said Beth, giving Shelby a big hug. "You're welcome baby."

Quinn and Puck still sat there awkwardly, watching the bond Beth and Shelby had. It broke their hearts but it made them happy at the same time. Happy at what Shelby has given their daughter and what an amazing life she has.

"Beth, I want you to meet two old and good friends of mine. This is Puck and Quinn."

Beth turned to them and smiled, also giving them a friendly wave, "Hi!"

"Hi," Quinn and Puck said in unison.

"I like your dress," said Beth, pointing to Quinn's brand new Anthropologie dress that she had just bought for the special occasion. "It's very pretty!"

"Why, thank you," Quinn beamed. "And I love yours, you look like a real princess!"

"Thank you!" said Beth as she twirled around, showing off her dress, which made the three adults laugh at the little girl's innocence. "Are you guys staying for my party?"

"Of course we are," said Puck. "That moon bounce is what I'm going to next."

"It's so much fun and super bouncy!" Beth said as she jumped up and down. "Is that present for me?"

"It is," said Quinn.

"Can I open it now? Please Mommy?"

"Alright, one present now and that's it," said Shelby.

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed as Shelby handed the present to her daughter. Beth immediately started to tear it open, and stopped when she saw the Disney Store logo on the front of the box.

"THE DISNEY STORE?!" Beth squealed, making Quinn, Puck and Shelby laugh once more.

"Your mommy told us it's your favorite store," said Puck.

"It is!" said Beth. "Mommy you gotta keep your friends. They know where to get good presents."

Quinn and Puck couldn't believe how entertaining and funny Beth was. It was an amazing thing to see. "Keep going, you didn't get to the good part yet," said Quinn.

Beth then proceeded to open the rectangular box to find a Rapunzel princess dress along with a tiara and a small stuffed animal of Pascal the chameleon, Rapunzel's best friend in the movie Tangled. She immediately grabbed the stuffed animal first and held it close to her chest. Shelby pulled the dress out of the box for Beth to see better.

"Your mommy told us you're a big fan of Tangled," said Quinn, happy that Beth loved her present.

"I do, it's the best movie ever!"

"Beth, what do you say?" Shelby reminded her.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Puck and Quinn said in unison.

"Beth come on, we're goin' on the bouncy house again!"

"Coming!" said Beth as she left to go with her friends.

"You guys did great," Shelby praised. "And thank you for the gift."

"Thank you," they both said.

"She's amazing Shelby, you've done great with her," Puck added.

Just before Shelby could add something in, Beth started to come back, "Puck, Quinn, are you coming?"

The young adults looked at Shelby for approval, "Go ahead, I still have a boatload of parents I have to talk to. You two have fun with her."

The three of them stood up, Quinn being the first to give Shelby a hug. "I've said this a lot already, but thank you so much."

Shelby simply nodded and smiled again, doing the same with Puck.

"Come on!" said Beth.

"We're coming, we're coming!" said Puck as him and Quinn quickly reached the now five year old.

"How do you guys know my mommy?" asked the curious little girl.

The couple looked at each other, waiting for one of them to give a reasonable answer. They could see how hard this must've been for Shelby recently. It was hard to imagine seeing her do this as Beth got older. But for now, they had to play along.

"She used to be teacher at our old high school," said Quinn.

"Oh, well if you're friends with my mommy, you're my friends too right?" said Beth as she looked up at both of them.

"Yeah you can put it that way," said Puck.

"Cool!" said Beth. "Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Quinn and Puck exchanged smiles, "Yes we are."

"You guys are cute together," Beth giggled before quickly approaching her friends at the moon bounce. "You guys are gonna come in right?"

"I don't know Beth, there are a lot of kids in there and we're a lot bigger than them," Quinn explained.

"I'll tell them to get out, it is my party!"

"But I have a dress on," said Quinn. It's not that she didn't want to go in, she did, but she didn't want to be seen as someone who wasn't acting her age.

"I'm wearing a dress too but I'm still going on," said Beth, making Puck let out a laugh.

"Well I don't know about you Q, but I'm going in with her."

"I'll just watch, you guys have fun," said Quinn.

"Okay," Beth sighed. "Can you hold Pascal for me then?"

"Of course," Quinn said sweetly, taking the stuffed animal from the young blonde.

Once she was sure that Pascal was taken care of, she went into the moon bounce, "Can everyone please leave for a few minutes?"

"Why?" asked one of Beth's friends.

"Because my friend wants to come on," said Beth, pointing back to Puck.

"He's an adult, he can't be your friend," she explained.

"Yes he can, I can be friends with anyone I want to be friends with," said Beth. After that, all of Beth's friends got out of the moon bounce.

"You can see where she gets her bossiness from," said Puck, giving Quinn a slight nudge. She rolled her eyes in return as Puck got in the moon bounce when all of the kids were out. It was just Puck and Beth in there and Quinn watched them with awe. Beth's laugh as Puck bounced her in the air and him playfully chasing her. This whole situation felt like a dream.

"She's grown fond of the both of you already," said Shelby as she approached her.

"Yeah, she has," said Quinn. "Is she always like that with everyone?"

"All the time, she loves to talk too. In fact I get calls from her pre school teacher because of it."

Quinn couldn't help but giggle, "Oh no, really?"

Shelby nodded, "She's better with it though, don't worry."

They both watched as Beth knocked Puck to the ground, making the two women laugh. "You should get in there," said Shelby.

"I would but I'm on babysitting duty," said Quinn as she held Pascal up for Shelby to see.

"Well I think it's the end of your shift," said Shelby, taking the stuffed animal from her. Quinn smiled as she left Shelby's side to go in the moon bounce with her boyfriend and daughter.

"Look, Quinn's coming!" said Beth.

"Took you long enough," said Puck as Quinn starting bouncing towards them.

"You guys are fun to play with, will you come and visit me at my house sometime?"

"Yeah of course," said Puck.

"We're your friends after all, right?" Quinn asked.

Beth smiled and nodded, pleased with the answer. She stood up and went over to Quinn who had her hands out for Beth to grab. Holding Beth's small hands in her own, Quinn started to bounce up and down with Beth doing the same thing.

It was a moment that Quinn would never forget. Beth brought out her inner child and all of Quinn's fears disappeared. She knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
